Silent Library
by RichardTerminator
Summary: Have a laugh with show, " Silence!"


**This is my first Silent Library episode, so get ready to laugh.**

**Chapter 1: Littlefoot and the gang**

* * *

><p>There is a Japanese person standing behind a counter as he says, " I'm Zero Kazama, this not a game show, this is Silent Library."<p>

Then a Japanese yells in English, " Silence!"

Soon the title Silent Library shows, then we enter the Library, as a English voice says, " Meet the players," A Longneck is walking in the Library, as the voice in English says, " Littlefoot."

A Threehorn walks in the Library, as the voice in English says, " Cera."

A small Swimmer is riding on a Spiketail coming inside the Library, as the voice in English says, " Ducky and her adopted brother, Spike."

A Flyer is flying around the Library, as the voice in English says, " Petrie."

A Sharptooth is walking in the Library, as the voice in English says, " And Chomper."

Soon Littlefoot and the gang get together, as they sit in six chairs, as they see each other on the table, the voice in English says, " Six friends, one team, they are playing to win some cash and also today some tree stars and a bug, each team must draw a card, the one who gets the skull and cross bones has to Indore an unusual punishment, if they complete the challenge, they get the cash, but if they fail, or their friends make to much noise they kiss it good bye."

Zero Kazama then says to the people watching, " Round one, each one is three hundred dollars, but remember, silence! Begin."

Then a Japanese voice yells in English, " Silence!"

Cera then spread the cards out, then Cera nodded her head, then everybody grabs a card, soon Chomper then did a one, two, three, with his hands, then everybody flipped their cards, everybody was safe, but Littlefoot got the skull and cross bones card, Littlefoot has to do a punishment, while everybody was laughing lightly, they didn't want to make too much noise, then Littlefoot pulled the leaver with his tail as the words says ' Shared Bear ', while the gang laughed lightly, Littlefoot has no idea, what is going to happen next, Littlefoot and the gang got out of their chairs, as the voice in English says, " The contestant, must receive punishment from Thud that is holding a teddy bear."

Thud came walking into the Library mad, as the gang laugh lightly, Thud stands like he is ready to strike at any moment, then Littlefoot looked in Thuds hands and see a teddy bear, Littlefoot had look on his face that said, ' He gonna hit me with that?', then later Thud start hitting Littlefoot with the teddy bear, the gang laughs as the meter shows that that they were green, then showed yellow, now have hit the red for a little while, then they hit back to yellow, as Thud keeps hitting Littlefoot, soon the teddy bears head came off, as Thud still hit him with the teddy bear, then Thud threw the teddy bear at Littlefoot, as Thud ran out of the Library, soon the gang check on Littlefoot, Chomper picked the tore up teddy bear, Littlefoot grabbed it with his tail and then kicked the tore up teddy bear, soon Littlefoot and the gang are in their chairs looking at Zero Kazama, as he says, " You forgot rule number one, silence! You lose."

Littlefoot and the gang sign in defeat, as the voice in English says, " Littlefoot beat the challenge, but it was the team that gave them the lose, they start with no money in the bank."

Cera spread the cards out again, then Cera nodded her head, as everybody grabbed a card, the Chomper did, one, two, three, with his hands, everybody flipped their cards, everybody was safe, even Littlefoot, Ducky is the one who has to do the next punishment, everybody laughed lightly, Petrie padded Ducky's back, as Littlefoot got everybody's attention, as he pulled the leaver with his tail as the words say, ' Hard Jump Shot ', as the gang, laugh lightly, soon Littlefoot and the gang get out of their chairs, the voice in English says, " The contestant, must attempt to jump off a trampoline and dunk a basketball goal."

Chomper and Petrie put a helmet on Ducky's head, as Littlefoot whispers, " Make sure the helmet is tight."

Chomper and Petrie check and Ducky is ready to go, Ducky gets ready, as she runs, then she jumps on the trampoline, but the trampoline broke as she tripped on it, the gang laugh lightly as the meter shows only green, Ducky recovers from the impact, as she walks over to the gang.

The slow moment camera shows Ducky jumping on the trampoline, but tripped on it and fell to the floor as the gang is laughing, soon everybody is in their chairs as the gang looks at Zero Kazama, as he says, " You fell for the trap, you pass."

Zero gets 300 hundred dollars out, Littlefoot and the gang cheer Ducky in silence, as the voice in English says, " Ducky fell for the Trampoline, but she defeated the challenge, they now have 300 dollars."

Cera spread the cards on the table, she then nods her head, as everybody grabs a card, then Chomper counted to three with his hands, then everybody flipped a card, everybody is safe, except for Chomper, he has to do the next punishment, Littlefoot and the gang laugh lightly, then Littlefoot the pulled the leaver with his tail, as the words say, ' Captain Wheel ', as everybody was laughing lightly, then everybody got out of the chairs, as Ducky gave Chomper a Captain hat, as the voice in English says, " The contestant, must stop a spinning Captain's Wheel, by only using his crotch."

Then Littlefoot and Ducky started spinning the Captain Wheel, soon it was fast, Chomper then slightly came forward, then Cera used her front paws to push him forward, then the Captain wheel hit Chomper's crotch, " Ow!"

Littlefoot and the gang laughed real hard, the meter showed red, as Cera says, " Shh!"

The meter goes down to green, as Littlefoot and the gang laugh lightly, as Chomper recovers from that, Chomper then grabs the broken handle from the Captain wheel, as he pretends to try to hit Littlefoot and the gang, then slow monition show Chomper getting hit in the crotch, as Littlefoot and the look at Zero Kazama as he says, " You forgot the golden rule, Silence! You fail."

Littlefoot and the gang were shocked, as Cera points her horn at Chomper as Chomper and Littlefoot whispers, " What?"

The voice in English says, " Chomper shouted, so the team loses again, they prep for round two, with 300 dollars to call there own."

The voice in English adds, " Up next, Spike plays a short round of golf, and the gang dine family style, when Silent Library continues."

* * *

><p>The voice in English says, " Welcome back to Silent Library, Littlefoot and the gang had a tough round, losing two of the three challenges, they'll try for more success in round two with the current total of 300 dollars, remember, the player who gets the skull and cross bones gets punished and everyone must stay quite."<p>

Then Zero Kazama then says, " Round two, the challenge is now worth 400 hundred dollars each, but must important, Silence! Resume play."

The a Japanese voice yells in English, " Silence!"

Cera spreads out the card on the table, then Cera nods her head, then everybody grabs a card, Chomper counted to three, then everybody flipped the cards, Everybody, but Ducky, got the skull and cross bones, as the voice in English says, " In this Challenge, five contestants must Indore the punishment, and only one teammate is safe."

Ducky laughs lightly as Littlefoot pulled the leaver with his tail, as the words say, ' Toy Meal ', Ducky cheers silently, everybody stay in their seats, as Ducky got a bowl out, as the voice in English says, " The five contestants, have 30 seconds to finish a bowl of Spaghetti and Meatball made from homemade play dough."

Littlefoot and the gang sign, as Chomper toke the meatballs, as Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, and Spike, were eating the noddles, then Littlefoot couldn't eat any more, then Ducky got a trash can out, Littlefoot spit the play dough out of his mouth, Spike is having trouble, Ducky ran over to Spike, Spike spit the play dough in the trash can as he coughs, the meter show high green, Cera then Spit and also coughed, Ducky says, " Shh!"

Then Petrie and Chomper were spitting Play dough out of their mouths, as the meter shows red, Ducky got another trash can out, as everybody is spitting, as Petrie laughs lightly, as Chomper is spitting and coughing, then after a while, everybody is looking at Zero Kazama as he says, " That was a failure of epic proportions, unacceptable."

Littlefoot and the gang sign in defeat, as the voice in English says, " The gang barley touched they're food, they lose again and their winning remain at 300 dollars."

Cera spreads out the cards, then she nods her head, as everybody grabs a card, Chomper counted to three with his hands, then everybody flipped their cards, everybody is safe, while Cera got the skull and cross bones, as it is her turn to be punished, as Littlefoot and the gang laugh lightly, as Littlefoot got everybody's attention, then Littlefoot pulled the leaver with his tail, as the words say, ' Not Wanted Hug ', Littlefoot and the gang lightly laugh, Cera couldn't wait for she has to do, then later Cera is wearing a Threehorn Velcro suite, as the voice in English says, " While wearing a Velcro suite, the contestant, has 15 seconds to remove unwanted visitors."

Dana and Dinah come inside the Library, they are wearing Velcro suites too, Littlefoot and the gang lightly laugh as the twins run to Cera, as they both jump on a trampoline and landed on Cera, the countdown began, as Cera try's to shake the twins off of her, as the meter shows only green, Cera was able to get the twins off of her as she walks over to Littlefoot and the gang, the countdown ends, as Dana and Dinah run out of the door, Chomper whispers, " That was fast."

The slow motion camera, showed Dana and Dinah jumping on Cera, while Littlefoot and the gang laugh, everybody is back in their chairs, as they look at Zero Kazama, as he says, " You stopped the hug, you get the cash."

Zero got 400 hundred dollars out, as Cera is cheered by her friends as she smiles, while the voice in English says, " Cera keeps the team rolling with another win, they add 400 hundred dollars to their total, which now stands at 700."

Cera spreads the cards out on the table, Cera nods her head, as everybody grabs their cards, Chomper counted the three, then everybody flipped their cards, everybody is safe, but Spike got the Skull and cross bones, Spike has to do the a punishment, Ducky whispers to her adopted brother, " You got it bad, yep, yep, yep." Littlefoot pulls the leaver with his tail, as the words say ' Small Putts ', Littlefoot and the gang laugh lightly, as everybody got out of there seats, as Spike lays on his back, while Chomper gives Spike some books to lay his head on, as the voice in English says, " The contestant, must allow a golfer to tee off his body, while the Golfer is Screech."

Screech walk in with a Golf club and a Golf ball in his hands, Littlefoot and the gang laugh lightly, as Screech moves Spike's tail out of the way, then Screech puts the golf ball on Spike's tummy, then Screech puts his golf club next to the golf ball, then Screech swings the golf club hitting the golf ball but also hits Spike's tummy, Littlefoot and the gang laugh lightly as the meter shows green, Spike groans in pain, as Cera says to everybody, " Shh!"

Then Screech then strikes again, but this time, Screech hit Spike's crotch with the golf club, Littlefoot and the gang laugh lightly, as Zero Kazama nods his head, while Screech walks out of the library with the golf club and golf ball, Spike gets up and walks over to Littlefoot and the gang.

The slow motion camera shows Screech is swinging the golf club hitting Spike's tummy, as Littlefoot and the gang laugh, Screech then hit Spike's crotch, soon Littlefoot and the gang are looking at Zero Kazama, as he says, " You suffered in silence, you win."

Zero Kazama get another 400 hundred dollars out, as Littlefoot and the gang cheer for Spike, as the voice in English says, " Spike lost the golf game, but won the challenge, they add another 400 hundred dollars, the total rises of 1,100 dollars, as they get set for round three."

The voice in English says, " Still to come, Petrie gets busted, as Chomper learns what lies behind that bad door, when Silent Library returns."

* * *

><p>The voice in English says, " Were back with more Silent Library, Littlefoot and the gang have had an up and down day, they 1,100 dollars for much more, remember they stay quite as they are playing as a team."<p>

Zero Kazama says, " Round three, each challenge is now worth double, 800 dollars, but remember, silence! Resume play."

Then a Japanese yells in English, " Silence!"

Cera spreads the cards out, Cera nods her head, as everybody grabs a card, Chomper counted to three, everybody then flipped their cards, everybody is safe, but Chomper the skull and cross bones, Chomper has a do a punishment again, Littlefoot and the gang laugh lightly, as Littlefoot gets everybody's attention, as he pulls the leaver with his tail, as the words says, ' Fed Up Groom ', Littlefoot and the gang laugh lightly, Chomper was about to find what is about to do, soon Chomper is dressed in a blue suite as his tail is still seen, the voice in English says, " The contestant, must eat a slice of cake made with liverwurst, fed with by Ruby."

Ruby comes walking in the Library with a pink dress on, Littlefoot and the laugh lightly, as Ruby cut a slice of cake that has liverwurst, Ruby cuts a piece for Chomper with a fork, Chomper takes a piece of the cake, the meat he loved, but the cake, he never had cake before, as tried to handle the taste, but was able to sallow it, Littlefoot and the gang were laughing lightly, as the meter shows only green, Ruby kept on feeding Chomper the liverwurst cake, soon the piece is gone, as Ruby puts the plate down and leaves the Library, as Littlefoot asks quietly, " Are you okay?"

Chomper whispers, " Yeah."

Soon everybody is in their chairs, looking at Zero Kazama, as he says, " You ate the cake, you win."

Zero Kazama gets 800 dollars out, as everybody cheers for Chomper, while the voice in English says, " Chomper finishes the cake, so the team now adds 800 dollars, which now makes 1,900 dollars."

Cera then spreads the cards out, as she nods he head, then everybody grabs a card, Chomper counted to three, then everybody flips a card, everyone is safe, but Petrie got the skull and cross bones, it is now Petrie's turn to do his punishment, Littlefoot and the gang laugh lightly, as everyone looks at the board, Littlefoot pulls the leaver with his tail, as the words says, ' Unreal Chest ', Littlefoot and the gang didn't know what it was, but they were about to find out, everybody gets out of their chairs, while Petrie stands on the table, as the voice in English says, " The contestant, must receive a punishment, from a Flyer, that is on a busty woman."

A woman is walking in the Library with a Flyer that is the same size and age as Petrie, then woman stands in front of Petrie, while the Flyer flew next to Petrie, the Flyer is looking at him as he just stares back, the Flyer nodded to the woman as she gave the Flyer some part of her bra, the woman is still wearing another bra on her, the Flyer is now holding them, Littlefoot and the gang laugh lightly, then the Flyer smacked Petrie with the bra, Littlefoot and the gang laugh, as the meter shows green, the Flyer then fly's on the woman shoulders as the woman leaves and walks out of the Library.

The slow moment Camera, the Flyer is smacking Petrie with the Woman's bra, as everybody is back in their chairs, looking at Zero Kazama, as he says, " Your pain was worth while, you get the money."

Zero Kazama gets another 800 dollars out, as everyone cheers for Petrie, as the voice in English says, " Petrie toke cheat beat in stride, the team wins another 800 dollars, their total climbs to 2,700 dollars."

Cera spreads the cards out on the table, then Cera nods her head, as everybody grabs their cards, Chomper counts to three, then everyone flips their cards, everybody is safe, but Chomper gets the skull and cross bones, he has to do a punishment again, as Littlefoot and the gang laughs lightly, Littlefoot pulls the leaver with his tail, as the words say ' The Bad Door ', Littlefoot and the gang laugh lightly, as Chomper gets ready for his challenge, soon Ducky gave Chomper a pair of goggles, as the voice in English says, " The contestant, must Indore whatever punishment is found behind the bad door."

Ducky tried to open it, but couldn't, then she managed to open the door, as Rainbow face that is dress like a clown came out and hit Chomper with a hammer, Chomper had his head down as more Rainbow faces came out, one honked a horn at him, as one has a plastic bat, then other one with hammer hit Chomper in the crotch, Littlefoot and gang laugh hard as the meter shows red, as more Rainbow face clowns come out, then another one hit him in the crotch, as more followed as another came with hammer and also hit him in the crotch, followed by more Rainbow face clowns, then the last Rainbow face clown is holding a pie, Chomper had his head down during the whole time, the Rainbow face clown lifted Chomper's face up, the Rainbow face got Chomper's upper part of his face covered in pie, as Littlefoot and the gang laugh real hard, as the meter shows red, then Cera says while chuckling, " Shh!"

Littlefoot and the gang laugh lightly as Chomper whispers, " I wanna eat pie."

Littlefoot and gang laugh lightly, as Chomper walks over to the gang.

The slow moment camera shows the Rainbow face clown lifting Chomper head up and hit him with the pie, as Littlefoot and the gang laugh, Littlefoot and the gang is now sitting in their chairs as the look at Zero Kazama, as he says, " Way too rowdy, no money."

Littlefoot and the gang sign in defeat as the voice in English says, " Littlefoot and the gang miss out, on the third round sweep, the prep for the day's final challenge with 2,700 dollars, Coming up, it's Cera vs the Swat Team, when Silent Library returns."

* * *

><p>The voice in English says, " Were back with the final round of Silent Library, Littlefoot and the gang have been through a lot today, getting beaten, smacked, and slapped, they got 2,700 dollars so far, waiting for a thousand, as always everyone must remain quite as they are playing as a team."<p>

Zero then says, " Final round, this challenge is now worth a thousand dollars, but do not forget, Silence! Finish the game."

The a Japanese yells in English, " Silence!"

Cera spreads the cards on the table, she then nods her head, as everybody garbs a card, Chomper counts to three, then everybody flips their cards, everybody is safe, but Cera got the skull and cross bones, she has to do the last challenge, Littlefoot and the gang laugh, soon Littlefoot gets their attention, as he pulls the leaver with his tail, as the words say, ' Swat Team ', Littlefoot and the gang lightly laugh, soon everybody gets out of their chairs, as the voice in English says, " The contestant, must withstand a raid by a Swat Team, the Swat Team is Hyp, Nod, and Mutt."

Hyp walks in the Library dressed a Swat commander, he is carrying a fly swatter, then Hyp signaled Nod and Mutt to come and attack, Mutt and Nod ran in and attacked Cera, with Hyp joining in, soon Hyp, Nod, and Mutt hit Cera with fly swatters, Littlefoot and the gang laugh hard, as the meter shows red, Littlefoot says as he is laughing, " Shh!"

Hyp, Nod, and Mutt stop hitting Cera, as they laugh, Cera walks, as Littlefoot and the gang see where Hyp, Nod, and Mutt hit her.

The slow moment camera shows, Cera getting beat by Hyp, Nod, and Mutt as Littlefoot and the gang is laughing, soon everybody is looking at Zero Kazama, as he says, " You were brave, but your friends laugh like a bunch of dinosaurs, you lose."

Cera gets out of her chair, she is mad at her friends, she looks ready to charge as Littlefoot and the gang chuckle, as the voice in English says, " Despite the pain, Cera was let down but her teammates, they lose the day's final challenge, but walk out with 2,700 dollars, congratulations gang you have survived Silent Library, and you win some cash, 450 dollars per player, and also some tree stars, and a bug, not bad for a day at the library."

Zero Kazama gives them their money and there tree stars, and for Chomper his bug, Zero looks to see the gang gone, as the Japanese voice yells in English, " Silence!"

As the show ends, tell the people reading this story that Littlefoot and the gang have won additional money in the unaired challenges at the screen goes blank.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, everybody, I hope you like, was that great? If you have any idea's for the next chapter, please send a massage to me, oh and Judgmentdragon, please enable your PM, I can't respond back to you, if you send a message to me, and for your question, the Home Alone chapter I'm working on, but I need your help with what Alex and Mr. Hess say when Alex finish clearing the drive way from snow, and also the part where Alex gets sick with chicken pox, when his brother and sister mess with him, please deal with this problem, thank you, but other then that everyone, send your idea's that goes for you too Judgment.<strong>


End file.
